The present disclosure relates to a heating system, a drying machine having the heating system, and a method of controlling the heating system.
Generally, a drying machine is an appliance that dries laundry. Heated air is supplied into the drying machine by a heating system. A heater may be applied as the heating system. The heater is turned on and off by a switch to maintain an internal space of a drum of the drying machine within a predetermined temperature range. That is, the heater is frequently turned on and off to dry the laundry at a proper temperature, thereby preventing the laundry from being damaged.
However, since the heater of the drying machine is frequently turned on and off by the switch, service life of the switch and the heater may be shortened. For example, when a filter of the drying machine is clogged by foreign objects such as nap, the internal space of the drum is overheated and thus the number of on/off times of the switch and heater increases steeply. This results in reducing the service life of the switch and heater.